Spin The bottle
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Summary: Set in modern day Japan. Inuyasha has a party at his mansion whilst his father is away, Sesshoumaru is made to look after him. What happens when a game of spin the bottle comes up and a lot of kissing shoots off. DBZ star


Summary: Set in modern day Japan. Inuyasha has a party at his mansion whilst his father is away, Sesshoumaru is made to look after him. What happens when a game of spin the bottle comes up and a lot of kissing shoots off. DBZ star

**Spin The Bottle**

Kagome lives at Sango's apartment and had invited a few friends over in the morning simply out of boredom, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Kikyo came over. As soon as Inuyasha walked in he had a big grin on his face "Why are you so happy?" Kagome asked whilst passing him a glass of pepsi

"Well you know my dad he's going on a business trip for a few days and has allowed me to have you lot come over and spend the night" He was smirking "But we just having a tiny problem...Sesshoumaru's looking after us"

"Oh but that means we can't drink" Kouga huffed

"Or play strip poker" Everybody then slapped Miroku

"PERVERT" Sango snapped

"Well we can find a way to ditch Sesshoumaru, he's having a few of his own friends over so he'll most probably leave us be"

"Awe too bad" Kikyo moaned "You're brother's hot"

"Hey" Inuyasha snapped "Say that to your boyfriend's face like"

"Umm Inuyasha, what friends is he having over?" Sango blushed a little

"Well there's Vegeta, 18, Kagura, Bankotsu...oh yea and Goku"

"Goku?" Kagome burst out laughing "Well Sango's going to be busy tonight then"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. Sango had crimson cheeks by now

"Well Goku fancies Sango and I think she might be crushing on him too" Sango then hit Kagome with a pillow

"I am so not" She blushed even redder (If that was possible) "When does you dad leave Inuyasha?" She asked trying to change the subject

"Umm when I return with you lot, so hurry up and pack. We're waiting for you and Kagome now, the limo is outside" Kagome and Sango nodded and ran to pack a few things, when they were ready they met everyone in the living room and they all set outside and into the limo. When they arrived outside the Taisho mansion they passed gardeners, servants and all different types of gorgeous flowers; when they all left the limo they were greeted by the head bodyguard Monomaru "Hey Monomaru, is my dad still waiting for me?"

"Yes, he and Prince Sesshoumaru are inside awaiting your arrival" And with that everyone entered the palace and made their way to the living room...

"But father, why do I have to babysit Inuyasha? Isn't he old enough to look after himself?" Sesshoumaru groaned

"Yes he is but he is not mature enough, you know that he always tries to get to the drink" Inutaisho explained "Just do me this favour son, you'll have your own friends over anyway"

"Fine, but I won't go out of my way to do anything for him" Before Inutaisho could say anything else Inuyasha and friends walked in

"Hey dad, I'm not late am I?" Inuyasha called as he approached them with his mates "Hey Sessh, where's your so-called-friends?"

"They will be here shortly Inuyasha, that reminds me Goku and Bankotsu want to get you back for that time when you threw a bucket of ice cold water over them when they were asleep. I may actually allow them to do so" Sesshoumaru smirked

"Oh dad tell him" Inuyasha moaned

"Behave both of you" Inutaisho sighed "I'm starting to have second thoughts" He turned to Inuyasha's friends and smiled "I hope I can trust you lot to behave in my absence"

"Yes Lord Inutaisho" They bowed. Just as they did they saw something orange flew into the room

"Yo Inutaisho my lord what's happening" It shouted

"Goku's arrived then" Inutaisho sighed. He landed beside Sesshoumaru and rested his arm on the Prince's shoulder

"Sessh, you never told me my woman would be here" He said as he stared at Sango "I would've come sooner"

"Good thing I didn't tell you then" He smirked

"Well that hurt" He walked over to Sango and kissed her hand "Hello gorgeous, did you miss me?"

"Umm hi" She blushed

"Goku, you're scaring the poor girl" 18 shouted from behind as she and the rest of Sesshoumaru's friends walked in "Leave her alone or I'll punch your face in"

"Touchie" He walked back from Sango and threw his arms up in the air "I'll catch you in the pool later" He winked as he walked back over to Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru, I leave the palace and Inuyasha in your hands. Do not let anything happen that shouldn't" Inutaisho warned "Inuyasha, behave for your brother and leave him be" He then said his farewells and left

"FREEDOM" Goku shouted

"Goku, my father can hear you" Sesshoumaru smirked. Goku's face dropped "Inuyasha, go do whatever you got planned then"

"Drink" He whispered as he and his friends tiptoed to the kitchen to find Inutaisho's secret stash of drink

"No Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru dragged him from the kitchen "Father does not want 'you' drinking"

"What and you can?" Inuyasha asked annoyed

"Yes I can" He smirked

"I'll get it after" An evil plan came into his head "I've got an idea, if we play a game and you don't do whatever your task was then I get to have some drink. If you win I won't bug you for the rest of the night"

"And what game is that little brother"

"Spin the bottle" Inuyasha smirked

"There's an older version called dares but if you insist on playing the children's one then I guess we will"

"So we got a deal?" Sesshoumaru nodded in reply "Right come on then, everyone has to play" Everybody then entered the living room and sat on the floor whilst Inuyasha returned with the bottle "I'll spin and be the dare master"

"Fine, but when it lands on you I'll be the dare master" Sesshoumaru smirked

"Agreed" Inuyasha then placed the bottle on the floor and spun it, it spun and spun until it landed on Goku "Goku, you've got to kiss Sango on the lips"

"Oh yes!" He then crawled over to where Sango sat and leaned down to her lips, Sango was blushing but kept her eyes closed. Goku then met her lips and kissed her sweetly, when he pulled away he looked into her big brown eyes "You're a great kisser love" She blushed even redder

"T-thanks I g-guess"

"Hey Goku, don't get any ideas she's mine" Miroku frowned

"Says who?" Goku snapped back

"Guys calm down it's just a game" Sango stepped in "And Miroku I'm not yours, I'm not anybody's"

"Yes well...let's continue" It spun until it landed on Inuyasha "Damn it" He glared at his smirking brother

"Inuyasha, you've got to kiss...the wolf on the lips"

"WHAT" They both shouted

"Are you going to let me win the bet Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru smirked even more

"No I will not" He then walked over to Kouga and growled "Don't worry wolf, this means nothing" He smacked his lips and quickly pulled away "Awe man I taste wolf"

"Awe man I taste like mutt" Kouga tried to keep down the urge to be sick

"Just grow up and spin the bottle Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha then span the bottle and it landed on Sesshoumaru

"Finally" Inuyasha cheered "I dare you to kiss Kagome on the lips" He thought Sesshoumaru would back out thinking that he might think that Kagome might purify him or disease him

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome snapped "Why have I got to kiss him? Nothing against you Sesshoumaru. Are you trying to make out something is wrong with me?"

"No, you're just a Miko and he hates humans and Miko women" Kagome huffed and turned her head on Inuyasha

"On the contrary Inuyasha, I don't see anything wrong with the Miko" Sesshoumaru mused "Come here Kagome" Kagome blushed and slowly crawled up to Sesshoumaru, when she was an inch away from his legs he pulled her onto his lap, leaned her back and claimed her lips. His hands slowly found their way around her waist whilst hers found their way around his neck. Everyone gapped and watched as the pair continued to lip lock

"Inuyasha, don't you think they've had long enough?" Kagura growled

"Yeah, break it up you two" When they heard Inuyasha's voice they broke the kiss and looked at everyone. Sesshoumaru looked clam and serene like he always did but Kagome looked flushed and shocked "Right let's carry on, Kagome get off his lap"

"She's ok by here Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru smirked as his grip on her waist tightened "She's not causing any harm" An hour later Sesshoumaru had managed to win the bet as Inuyasha refused to kiss Miroku's butt so now Inuyasha and his friends were in the garden and Sesshoumaru and his friends were in the dojo, suddenly the phone rang

"I got it" Inuyasha shouted "Dad will want to know how you've been molesting Kagome"

"You won't get there first" Sesshoumaru yelled

"You want to bet" Inuyasha ran through the house, to the phone and growled when he saw his brother pick it up and answer it smugly

"Hello? Oh hello father" He smirked when Inuyasha stormed away "Yes, everything is fine here. When shall I expect your return?"

"I shall be back tomorrow morning Sesshoumaru" Before he could say another word Inuyasha picked up the phone from upstairs

"Hey dad, how's things? Oh guess what Sesshoumaru's been doing?"

"Enlighten me Inuyasha" Inutaisho spoke bored as he knew an argument would break out

"Inuyasha, get off the phone" Sesshoumaru growled

"He kissed Kagome full on the lips"

"What" Inutaisho laughed "Did you really Sesshoumaru?"

"I'll see you when you return" He slammed the phone down but not before he heard his father laugh even more "INUYASHA GET DOWN HERE NOW" Inuyasha smugly came downstairs and tried to act innocent

"You called big brother" Sesshoumaru grabbed him and dragged him out into the garden "What are you doing? ah..." Sesshoumaru threw him into the pool and walked away. Inuyasha swam up out of the pool and spat water out

"CHILDISH" He shouted loud enough to hurt his brother's sensitive ears, Sesshoumaru ignored his idiotic brother and began to talk with his old friends

"Oh Sesshoumaru I totally forgot to tell you" 18 grinned "I know I'm only 17 years old and it really was Vegeta's fault but...I'm pregnant" She grinned

"Congratulations guys" Sesshoumaru smiled

"Hmm, I wonder if Sango fancies having a child?" Goku pondered "She'd make a great mother"

"The question is would you make a great father?" Vegeta smirked

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what time is it?" Kagura asked

"Only 12 o'clock" He said as he leaned against a wall, as he did so Inuyasha came in

"Sessh, where did dad put the suntan lotion?"

"Why are you asking me when there are millions of servants in the palace?" Kagura asked "Can't you leave your brother in peace?"

"Shut up wench, you're just sucking up to him cause you've been crushing on him for like forever"

"What authority do you have to call me wench? Half breed" Inuyasha's ears dropped as he winced, as much as he heard the word never stopped it from hurting

"Kagura" Sesshoumaru growled "You will not speak to my brother in such a manner, he is above you, he is royalty. Do not insult him again, am I understood?"

"Yes, sorry" She folded her arms and pouted. Sesshoumaru then stood and walked Inuyasha out of the dojo and into the palace

"Since when do you use suntan lotion anyway? You usually let yourself burn" He asked as he got it from the top shelf and passed it to his brother

"Well we're all going to go in the pool, everyone's upstairs getting into their swimsuits and the girls forgot their suntan lotion"

"I see, but what Kagura said is a good point. Why didn't you have a servant show you?"

"I don't ask them unless I really need to" His ears dropped as he spoke sadly

"Why?"

"I hate how they cringe or look at me wrongly, I've even heard them snicker half breed as I walk passed them"

"Inform me if they do so again and they will be sacked" Inuyasha nodded, even if he and Sesshoumaru always argued he knew Sesshoumaru would always be there to look out and protect him "You say you're going into the pool?" He nodded "I shall keep Goku away from your friend then"

"No don't, it'll be fun with Goku harassing Sango. Why don't you and your friends join us? It will be a blast" He smiled

"If you wish it, I shall meet you by the pool in ten minutes" They nodded and parted ways. When they all met up at the pool all the girls were in their bathing suits putting on lotion whilst the boys had just removed their shirts, they weren't bothered what they wore. Sesshoumaru and Vegeta sat on the loungers whilst everyone else dived in. Kagome splashed Sango in the pool and giggled, she turned and noticed Sesshoumaru's well toned body _'Wow'_ She thought. Noticing that she was staring she quickly turned away and dunked Sango under the water

"Hey Inuyasha, do you have a volley ball net?" Goku asked

"Yeah why?"

"Well let's put it up in the pool and we can verse each other in teams"

"Yes that's sounds cool...you know you will lose though" Inuyasha smiled smugly

"You wanna bet?"

"Fine if my team wins we can have the TV downstairs tonight and if your team wins you can have...umm...oh I know, you can have Sango for the night"

"What..." Sango was cut off by Goku's screams

"DEAL" The net was then put up and they were thinking of teams, Vegeta never turned down a challenge and joined them "Fine on my team I'll have Bankotsu, Vegeta, Sango and Kagome"

"I'll have Kagura, 18, Miroku, Kouga and Kikyo" Inuyasha smiled

"Hold the phone" Goku called "I'm one team player short...Sesshoumaru, fancy playing a game?"

"It would not be fair then, Inuyasha would certainly lose" Sesshoumaru smirked

"HEY" Inuyasha shouted "Prove it"

"Come on Sesshoumaru, just one game" Sesshoumaru sighed and stood

"Fine, but only one" He then jumped into the pool and stood between Bankotsu and Kagome "Inuyasha, since it is obvious that you will lose you can go serve the ball"

"Feh, I'll beat you Sessh" Inuyasha then dived in the air and the game began...

It had been a good while now and the two teams were drawing, they had one more round left and then the winner would win the deal. The ball came Kagome's way, she hit it in the air and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, as he did this she hit the ball as hard as she could over the net. Inuyasha dived to hit it but failed. Goku's team had one "YES WE WON" Goku shouted "Sango, we'll have some fun" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, Sesshoumaru put Kagome down and released her slowly. Kagome blushed and turned to him and smiled

"I didn't know you'd be able to lift me" She smirked

"It is easy to lift you...but only when we're in the water" He teased

"Hey" Kagome frowned "I'm lighter than you and cuter" She poked her tongue out and folded her arms, he leaned down to her ear and whispered

"I had that tongue earlier I'll get it again" He then took her lips and kissed her. He then released her and smirked, he kept his gaze on her as he spoke to his brother "Inuyasha, do you have any other games in mind?"

"I got one planned for tonight, but it has to be night and there has to be drink involved"

"And what is that"

"Strip poker" Inuyasha grinned

"I'M IN" Goku shouted "And Sango you better play" They all rolled their eyes

"Poker is boring" Sesshoumaru stated "How about we play dares?"

"Yeah, we can make people do more than strip" Miroku beamed "But I can't wait until night, let's play it now"

"Let's actually get dried and dressed first" Inuyasha offered

"And I think we could all do with some food in our systems" Sesshoumaru added "Inuyasha, we'll meet you in the dining room in an half hour" They all then left the pool and went to their rooms to get changed. Kagome entered the room she was staying in for the night and opened her suit case

"What to wear?" She pulled out a sexy black pair of knickers and bra and slipped them on, she then slipped on a black top which revealed her back and slipped on a pair of black three quarter jeans along with a black pair of shoes. She had to tie her top from behind but couldn't do it, she was about to call for Sango when there was a knock at her door "Oh come in" Sesshoumaru entered in his usual kimono and walked over to her "Oh hello"

"You look beautiful Kagome" She blushed and turned away from him so that he couldn't see her "I take it the back of your top should be tied" She nodded. He grabbed the strings of her top and pulled her back to his chest "I'll have to tie these so that only I can untie them after" He whispered huskily into her ear. He tied the top and let his hands roam over her petite form

"We shouldn't" She gasped

"We should" He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist "Do you want me as much as I want you Kagome?"

"How much do you want me?" She decided to play his game

"More than life itself" He leaned over her shoulders more and caught her lips

"I feel the same" She breathed. She threw her arm behind her to wrap around his neck and continued to kiss him when Sango walked in

"Oh sorry" They quickly released each other and Sesshoumaru pecked her lips once more

"I'll see you at dinner" And with that he walked passed Sango and left. She grinned at Kagome

"Oh you like Sesshoumaru" She danced around "I definitely got some good dares now"

"You little..." Kagome dived on her friend and played around "Now grow up, I need to do my make-up"

"Says the girl who dived on me" Kagome rolled her eyes and sat at her dresser, she did her make-up as Sango brushed and straightened her hair. Sango was wearing similar clothes to Kagome but in silver and wore a skirt instead of three quarters "Shall we go then?"

"We shall" The girls giggled and headed on down to the dining room. When they entered everybody was already there awaiting their arrival, since the head of the house wasn't here to sit at the top of the table Sesshoumaru took his place as he was the next in line. Inuyasha was sitting to his right and there were two empty seat to his left "Come on Sango" Kagome sat by Sesshoumaru and Sango sat in between her and Goku, servants then came out and served dinner. During dinner everyone was talking except Kagome who just kept blushing as she felt Sesshoumaru stroking her leg from under the table, she kicked his leg to stop but it seemed he hadn't acknowledged it.

"So Sesshoumaru" Kagura started beside Kikyo who was sitting beside Inuyasha "Has your father told you to take a mate yet?"

"I am 17, I will pick my bride when I turn 18 in two months"

"Do you have anyone in mind?" 18 and Bankotsu rolled their eyes at their friend, Kagura could be so annoying on times

"I do" He replied with a small smile on his face "But I don't know if she'd accept the role of Princess of the West"

"Oh I think she will" Kagura smiled thinking it was her. Soon dinner was over and now everyone was in the living room on the sofas

"Can I start?" Inuyasha asked

"You started last time" Goku smirked "Plus I won the game earlier, remember?" He said as he pointed to Sango who was sitting uncomfortably on the sofa in between his legs "I'll start. I dare you Sango to remove a piece of your clothing" Sango smirked and pulled out her bobble

"My turn" She saw the disappointed look on Goku's face "I dare you Kagome"

"Surprise surprise" She snorted

"I dare you too sit on Sesshoumaru for the rest of the game"

"That's an easy dare" She said as she got up and sat on Sesshoumaru's lap who then rested a hand on her leg

"Oh believe me Kagome, they get harder" She grinned evilly

"Whatever, I dare Inuyasha to remove his top" Inuyasha did so and revealed his bare well built chest

"Hey Kagome, that's for my eyes only" Kikyo pouted

"It's only a game" She joked

"I dare Sesshoumaru to remove Kagome's top" He smirked as he saw the blush plaster Kagome's face "Revenge Kagome" He teased. She felt Sesshoumaru untie the back of her top and gently pulled it off to reveal her black bra "Sexy bra"

"INUYASHA" Kikyo snapped whilst slapping the back of his head "Don't say such things to my little sister"

"I dare Goku to kiss Inuyasha on the lips"

"Awe why me?" He huffed as he got up "Oh well I'm lucky I guess" He decided to tease and scare Inuyasha "Inuyasha" He sat on him and straddled his hips "I've always found an attraction to you"

"WHAT" Goku smacked his lips against him and got up laughing

"You fell for it" He laughed "Revenge for what you did to me and Bankotsu with the bucket of water" He was crying now "Oh my god, I think I wet myself" He sat back beside Sango and the dares continued to go around...By now the girls were in their bras and knickers whereas the boys were in their boxers

"Well this is cosy" Miroku smirked as he scanned over the girls fit bodies, Sesshoumaru saw his eyes trail to Kagome and instantly wrapped his arms around her and gave him a warning glare "I dare Sango to remove her bra"

"No way" Sango snapped "I am not going to strip any more, you will not see my personal areas"

"Oh come on Sango" He smiled

"NO" She hid her body with her arms and snuggled back to Bankotsu

"Awe this is getting boring now" Inuyasha commented "Let's watch a horror film instead"

"We can't" Sesshoumaru replied "You broke the flat screen TV this morning with the football"

"You got one in your room, your bedroom is bigger than dad's. Can we all go in your room to watch the film?"

"Fine but stay off my bed, I'll be on that"

"Well we'll being our quilts and sleeping bags in just encase we fall asleep"

"Yeah OK" Everyone then grabbed their clothes but didn't put them on as they hadn't officially stopped the game and went on up to get some quilts, Kagome was about to go get hers when Sesshoumaru pulled her into his room and pushed her onto his bed "You can sleep with me" He pecked her lips and lay on the bed as everybody came in. Kagome remained sitting on the outside of the bed (Nearest to the door) looking nervous and out of place, but nobody seemed to notice

"So what horror film shall we watch?" Inuyasha asked

"Awe do we have to watch a horror movie?" Kagome complained "I really hate them, I can't sleep for weeks after I've watched them. The last one I watched was The Ring, I watched that a year ago and it still gives me the creeps"

"Just cuddle up to my bro" He insisted

"I'm going to do that anyway" She joked "Please Inuyasha, I really don't like them"

"Fine, how about then we watch a thriller which has a little romance in it for you girls too?"

"What film is that" The girls asked in unison

"X-Men 3" He smiled

"I haven't seen number 3 yet" Kagome beamed

"Right everyone get comfortable then whilst I put it on"

"Don't break my home cinema set now Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said as he gently eased Kagome to lie down with him

"I won't" He popped the DVD in, ran back to his area on the sofa with Kikyo and cuddled to her

"This better be good" Kagome muttered as it started. Sesshoumaru threw the covers over them and let her snuggle to him, he was about to relax when Jaken knocked and came in with the Prince's mobile phone

"Prince Sesshoumaru, your father's on the phone" He handed the phone to Sesshoumaru and left

"Inuyasha pause it" He did as he was told "Hello? Father?"

"Sesshoumaru, I hope there hasn't been any trouble. I wanted to check up on you before you lot went to bed" Inutaisho spoke

"It's only 10"

"I know" He then heard his father yawn "How is Inuyasha behaving?"

"He's fine, we're all sleeping in my room tonight"

"Really? How come?"

"Well Inuyasha broke the flat screen so we couldn't watch a film downstairs so we came up here instead"

"Oh well it's nice to know you two are bonding" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, Inuyasha could hear the conversation with his sensitive doggy ears "I hope you lot are not playing any games like strip poker" He warned

"No not strip poker, strip dares" He loved winding his father up

"You what..." He was cut off

"Goodnight" Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, leaned over Kagome and put it on the bedside table beside her

"Sessh, he's going to be worrying that we've gotten the girls pregnant all night now" Inuyasha moaned

"Don't worry about it, now play the film" He then lay back down and Kagome once again snuggled close to him and this time he actually relaxed, the film started playing and Kagome started to tease Sesshoumaru in ways nobody could see. She got up and lay on top of him, Inuyasha saw this and smirked

"Hey Kagome, what you doing?" Inuyasha asked

"Just getting cosy" She had her stomach on his and waited for Inuyasha to continue watching the film. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome curiously as she leaned her head down to his neck and butterfly kissed it, she then leaned into his ear and whispered "You want to play?" She felt his hands trail down her back, under her knickers and on her butt "Do you mind?" She joked, still keeping her voice down so that they couldn't be heard. She then looked at the TV and saw a couple on there making out of the stretcher like table

"That looks fun" He whispered. She slid her hand down his boxers and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning "Stop..." He breathed. Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught his brother's gasp and looked over to see him arching his back slightly and Kagome smirking at him, he got his phone out of his pocket and text him. Sesshoumaru's phone beeped so Kagome stopped but didn't take her hand away, he picked it up and the read a message from Inuyasha saying _'Having fun?' _He smirked and wrote back _'Time of my life, stop watching you little pervert' _He then put his phone back down and Kagome continued her torture "I'm going to throw you in the pool now" He whispered

"As long as you come in with me without your boxers" She teased "As Inuyasha calls it, skinny dipping" Sesshoumaru slipped his hands from her knickers, grabbed her breasts and squeezed them "OW" Everyone looked at them but Sesshoumaru just shrugged "That hurt Sesshoumaru"

"What are you two doing?" Kagura asked

"Nothing" They replied in unison "Just watch the film" Everyone went back to the film...A few hours later everybody was asleep except Sesshoumaru and Kagome

"I must say Kagome" He said keeping his voice low so that nobody would awake "You're fun to play with"

"Back to you baby" She teased

"Do you want to come to the movies with me Saturday?"

"Sesshoumaru Taisho are you asking me out on a date?"

"Obviously" He grinned

"I'll go with you Sesshoumaru" She smiled and kissed him on the lips "You're dad's going to go mental when he sees us"

"Don't worry, there's a lock on the door" He kissed her once again...

THE END

**Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, please review. This is a one-shot**


End file.
